Problem: To get to school each morning, Brandon takes a train 5.18 kilometers and a scooter 2.65 kilometers. How many kilometers is Brandon's journey in total?
To find the total distance Brandon travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on scooter = total distance. ${5}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ Brandon travels 7.83 kilometers in total.